Some Things Never Change
by Thisismypennameok
Summary: BACK IN PROGRESS! Decided to return to the story. Expect Chapter 5 soon! Did a few grammatical changes to previous chapters. As for the summary: After 10 years, Sora and Kairi have reunited. What will happen now that Sora knows the reason she's back?
1. Long Time, No See

_**Some Things Never Change **_

Summary: Even though they were the best of friends, nothing could prevent their separation. What happens after Sora and Kairi reunite 10 years later?

Chapter 1: Long Time, No See!

"Talking"

Thinking/Thoughts

"YELLING"

emphasis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon Sora! You're gonna be late!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm comin'!" _Can I even get a few seconds to throw my shoes on?_

A spiky, brown-haired boy, Sora, readies himself in his room. Today is Riku's 16th birthday and he'd promised to be at his party. However, knowing the crowd that Riku liked to hang out with, Sora had to decide what to wear. He had been up in his room for the last hour putting different combinations of clothes together. Even at this very moment he couldn't make a precise decision, but settled on what was recently becoming his favorite outfit (**A/N:** Picture Sora in his Kingdom Hearts II clothes). Now his mom was rushing him out the door for absolutely no reason at all. Riku's party didn't start for another hour and it only took 20 minutes to drive to his house.

"Sora!" his mother yelled."

"I'M COMING!" Sora shouted back.

Sora began walking out of his room, doing a mental check of everything he needed for the party in his head. _Riku's present, I-Pod for the drive, cell phone, swim trunks, all set! Oh wait! Almost forgot!_ Sora ran back into his room and grabbed his crown chain necklace from his dresser (**A/N:** You know, the necklace Sora is always wearing. That's a cool necklace. I want one so bad!).

_Can't believe I almost walked out without it._

That necklace was Sora's most prized possession. It was a necklace given to him from a friend long ago. A friend whom Sora had not seen for 10 years. Kairi was Sora's childhood friend and a person Sora would never forget. He could remember it like it was yesterday, but he didn't have the time, for his mother was yelling at him to hurry up or he wasn't going. Sora rushed downstairs to his impatient and aggravated mother.

"What took you so long?"

"I'm a 15-year old guy, mom. What do you expect? There are people who 'expect' things from me. I have to look, dress, and act a certain way."

"Sora, you expect too much of yourself. You are probably one of the most physically fit young men I have seen in this neighborhood, I buy you all the clothes you could ever want, and your personality is so charming I'm surprised we don't get phone calls every two minutes from girls who blush at the very sight of you."

"Mom, what are you talking about? Riku's the one that's more fit then me, and there aren't any girls running after me."

"You'd be surprised. I've been watching. Every time you pass a cute girl, she turns around and takes a second look at you and blushes and you don't even know it. And if it is only because you're in good shape, then it's because the girl who likes you for who you really are is just around the corner."

_There's only one girl I know who would be like that._

Wanting to change the conversation, "Enough about me. We're going to be late" Sora reminded his mom.

"You're the one who keeps saying we won't."

"Anyways."

"Alright, alright."

After the house was locked up, the duo proceeded to the car.

"You know," Sora began, "I was wondering. Why are you watching girls blush at me?"

His mother, a little shocked by the question, "It's not that. It's just when I see them do it, it reminds me of your father. The way you do everything you do, you're almost like an exact copy of him: your good looks, your attitude, your personality, you're just like him."

Sora's mother looked at her son and began to think she might have said something wrong. His usually bright, cheery face, was now replaced, with a sad, gloomy look. Sora got into the car quietly, his mother did the same.

Sora looked like he was on the verge of tears. Sora's mom started the car up.

"Mom, what was dad like? I was only five when he died so I don't remember a lot about him."

"Well…he was a kind and gentle man." She backed out of the driveway and proceeded to drive to Riku's house. "He was very good-looking and liked by everyone. Everybody knew who he was or had at least heard of him. Your father was one of those people who stood for justice. He didn't allow the people he cared about to be hurt physically or emotionally. If there was something he could do for someone, he would do it in a heartbeat. He was a courageous man too. No matter the obstacle that stood in his way, he gave it his all. If he should succumb to defeat, he could still say proudly that he did his very best."

"I see."

"Don't you realize just how much you are like him?"

"You really think I'm just like him?"

"Sure. You were only together for five years, but so much of him has rubbed off on you."

"Hehe. Thanks mom."

"No problem kiddo. Now no more sad faces. You're going to a party and you have to look a certain way right?"

"Hehe. Right."

Sora brightened up considerably. His once gloomy face dissipated and his cheery look returned. He flashed his mom with what was starting to be known as his cheesy grin.

Sora sat up in his seat. He heard a clanging noise and looked down to see his necklace.

_Kairi.__ It's strange. You were a lot like my dad too__…_

Sora could remember the very sad day. The day of his father's funeral. None of the events leading up to the funeral had settled in Sora's mind until he saw his dad's lifeless body. Even for the mind of a five year-old, who doesn't understand very much, the pain of loss is still hard. Finally Sora just couldn't hold it. He sat there in the pew listening to the eulogy, crying as the words were spoken. He was controlled though and didn't make loud crying noises like most young kids did. But the tears still overflowed his face. It would have been a very, very gloomy day if it had not been for one person, Kairi. Even while Sora sat there crying, Kairi consoled him. She held his hand and hugged him to comfort him in any way she could.

_Kairi, you comforted me just the way my father probably would have comforted anyone. Wherever you __are,__ thank you._

"We're here," Sora's mom announced.

Sora got out of the car and proceeded to walk away.

"Ahem, not so fast mister. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Umm…thank you, I love you, you're the best?"

"As flattering as that is, that's not what I'm talking about." She reached in the back and grabbed a box. "I think you wanted to give this to Riku."

"Wow! Riku's present, I almost forgot."

"I believe the term is you did forget."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Anyways have fun. I'll pick you up at 10."

"Ten!!! C'mon mom."

"What are you complaining about? That's the normal time I pick you up from anywhere."

"But mom, it's Friday and we have a four-day weekend off from school. It's Riku's party and we might go to that new amusement park that just opened. Can't I stay later?"

"How late are you talking?" Sora's mom questioned.

"Knowing us…after midnight?"

"After midnight! Are you crazy?"

"C'mon mom just this once. Please?"

"How are you planning to get there?"

"There are a lot of people with cars. We're gonna drive."

Sora's mother looked at her son.

_Well, I do worry about him most of the time, but I guess he is mature enough to handle himself._

"Do you have your house keys?"

Sora fished around in his pocket until he felt them and heard them jingle.

"Yeah."

"You owe me big time mister. 3 o'clock will be the absolute latest. Understand?"

"Yes!!! Woo-hoo! You're the best."

"Yeah don't push your luck. Have fun kiddo. See ya later. Call if you need anything. Make sure you get a ride home because I'm not coming to pick you up after midnight. I'm going to be out like a light."

"Bye."

Sora's mom drove off and Sora proceeded to walk up to Riku's house. The music was pretty loud and Sora wasn't even at Riku's doorstep yet and he could hear it. He figured knocking or ringing the doorbell was out of the question. He was surprised to find the door unlocked. Sora opened the door and walked in. Music blasted his ears the second he put one foot in the house.

_Am I late? I thought the party didn't start for another half-hour. There's nobody here so I don't think I'm late._

The music stopped suddenly.

"Riku! Where are you?" Sora shouted.

"I'm out back Sora."

Sora walked out to the backyard. Party decorations were everywhere. Balloons, tables, chairs, Riku's pool, and a stage.

_It must be fun being rich._

"Hey Sora."

"Hey Riku."

The two friends high-fived each other.

"Man, this party's going to be awesome," Riku said.

"Only because of the performance later on.

"Oh yeah, about that. It looks like we have to cancel our performance tonight."

"Huh? How come?"

"Well, Roxas is really under the weather. He's been sick for a week. Also, Wakka is out of town for the weekend. So we're short two guys. We talked it over and decided to cancel it. I was gonna call you, but you never answer your cell phone!

"About that…my battery was dead and I didn't find my charger until last night."

"Right…"

"Changing subject, why was your music playing so loud earlier?"

"Gotta let the neighborhood know where the party is." Sora flashed him a confused look.

"Just kidding. I was making sure the amps and speakers were working. I didn't know the volume was turned up all the way."

"Well, it looks like you're all set up." Sora said.

"Not quite. There are a few more things to do. Do you mind giving me a hand?" Riku asked.

"Sure. No problem. Oh, here." Sora handed Riku his gift. "Enjoy that later."

"Of course. Thanks man."

Thirty minutes passed by and people began showing up. Friends, classmates, people from the neighborhood, etc. Everyone was here to have fun. Sora was walking around and went inside the house to use the bathroom. Problem was that Riku's house was huge and there was a bunch of people to squeeze through. Eventually, Sora made it. After doing his business he walked into Riku's kitchen and grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. Sora stepped back without looking and bumped right into someone.

"Oh, my bad." Sora said.

"It's okay," said a girl.

_That voice._

Sora turned around and looked at the person he bumped. She was almost his height. She looked only a little bit shorter. She had long, auburn hair, nice curves, and was wearing a pink tank top with a matching miniskirt.

The girl was also looking back at him. She was admiring his toned features.

The two stared at each other's faces for a moment. Their blue eyes locked together in that moment.

_It can't be_.

"Sora?"

"Kairi?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N:** Well, I changed it again. Only grammatical stuff though. The story is all the same. It's still a good beginning to what will hopefully be a great story. Feedback please. Review, review, and review some more. Tell your friends about the story. All kinds of reviews are welcome, good or bad. Thanks!)


	2. It's Party Time

_**Some Things Never Change **_

Summary: Even though they were the best of friends, nothing could prevent their separation. What happens after Sora and Kairi reunite 10 years later?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the last Chapter:_

Sora turned around and looked at the person he bumped. She was almost his height. She looked only a little bit shorter. She had long, auburn hair, nice curves, and was wearing a pink tank top with a matching miniskirt.

The girl was also looking back at him. She was admiring his toned features.

The two stared at each other's faces for a moment. Their blue eyes locked together in that moment.

It can't be.

"Sora?"

"Kairi?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: It's Party Time!

"Talking"

Thoughts/Thinking

"YELLING"

Emphasis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two teens stared at each other. Eons passed by, but for the two teens, it was as if a second hadn't even happened, as if time itself had completely stopped. The two were locked in a trance. So many memories came rushing back all in an instant. Kairi was the first to snap out of it.

"Oh my god, Sora!"

Kairi quickly moved toward him and threw her arms around him in a tight, but friendly hug. Sora snapped out of his trance and threw his arms around her waist. 10 years had passed and now the two were finally reunited.

"Kairi, it's so good to see you! I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!"

The two pulled away but didn't let go of each other. Kairi's hands were wrapped around Sora's neck and his hands were draped around her waist. They just looked at each other again.

How long had it been since Sora held his best friend in his arms? When was the last time he let go? This warm feeling was something he had missed. This was something he had been yearning to have for a long time. All he could do was stare into this girl's eyes and see himself and the memories within them. Sora hugged her again and tightened his hold on her a little bit. This was a great moment.

------------------------------

About an hour and a half past as Sora and Kairi walked through Riku's house talking about past times and current events.

"So how've you been Sora?"

"Alright. What about you?"

"Ah, same old, same old. This town hasn't really changed all that much has it?"

"No you're right. It's been ten years and everything still looks exactly the same. You can imagine how boring it's been around here."

"So what have you been up to in the last ten years?"

"Well—"

"Hey! Sora!" Riku interrupted.

"What's up Riku?"

"Come on. Let's go jump in the pool…oh…who's your friend?"

"My name's Kairi. I'm an old childhood friend of Sora's from about ten years ago. "

"Ten years? Wow. That's a long time. I think I remember Sora telling me stories about you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was in love with you." Riku joked.

"Shut-up Riku." Sora said in a somewhat annoyed tone. Kairi couldn't help but blush slightly.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. You're going out with a girl named Naminé right?" Kairi asked Riku.

"Yeah that's right. Speaking of, she's supposed to be here. You haven't seen her around have you? Riku questioned.

"I think I saw her head towards the bathroom. Anyway, I'm her cousin. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, yeah. Nice to meet you too. You…don't…disapprove do you? You know, me and her together?"

"Oh no. From what I hear, you're a really good guy. Just treat her right. That's all I ask, because, even though I only talk to her over AIM since we live so far from each other, I treat Naminé more like a sister than a cousin."

"Oh believe me, I treat her better than I treat myself."

"Yeah and if he doesn't, he'll get it from me." Sora playfully threatened.

"Is that so lover boy?" Riku responded.

"Alright, enough of that. Let's go swim. Hey Kairi, wanna join us?"

"Well, I did bring my suit, but isn't it getting a little late to go swimming? Not to mention it'll probably be really cold."

"Late yes. Cold no. The pool is heated, probably at least 75 or 80 degrees. No worries about that."

"Well in that case, I'm in!"

"Good." Riku replied. "You two go on, I'm gonna go find Namine and see if she wants to join us."

"Alright. Don't take too long."

Riku proceeded down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Well, shall we?" Sora asked.

"Yup, let's go." Kairi said.

The two of them walked outside and towards the pool house. Inside, there were two bathrooms for people to change in. Sora and Kairi parted briefly and got into their swimming clothes. Sora finished up first and waited for Kairi on one of the couches inside the pool house.

A minute later, Kairi walked out in light purple two-piece bathing suit. Sora's jaw just about hit the floor. He thought she looked good with her clothes on, her rating shot up through the roof in her half-naked state. Sora could feel a slight bulge between his legs and felt his face growing redder by the second. This didn't go unnoticed by Kairi either.

"Like what you see?" Kairi spoke in a seductive tone.

"Uh-huh. Oh my god, Kairi, forgive me for saying this but damn you look hot in that." Sora answered.

Now it was Kairi's turn to blush. As good as she looked for a girl her age, she had never gotten a compliment like that before.

"Umm, th—thanks. You look great too Sora."

Kairi took a brief moment to really examine Sora's features. If she didn't know any better, she would think Sora was a body builder. Only 15 years old and yet he had a perfect six-pack, a well-toned chest, his calves had a decent size to them, and, even though his arms weren't bulky, you could tell that his arm strength was very high as well, not to mention his entire body had a great tan covering it. To any preppy high school girl, Sora was probably the perfect guy. But to Kairi, Sora meant much more than to her than just looks, but they certainly had an influence.

"Hahaha, thanks. I guess I have Riku to thank for this. He and I don't drive yet, so we walk, jog, or whatever from place to place. Safe to say, we get our exercise. Plus all the running around he and I did as kids on the little island kept us in top shape from the start."

"Yeah, I guess that did help" Kairi responded.

"Mmhm."

Sora took a couple of steps towards her.

"So are you ready?"

Sora was standing right next to her now, almost too close to her…

"Rea—Ready for what?" Kairi stuttered.

She had been close to Sora before, but not this close. His body was practically touching hers and his head was so close. His head kept inching even closer and closer. It almost seemed like he was going to kiss her.

Kairi was shocked. Was Sora really going to kiss her? Kairi's face became bright red. Sora noticed her shocked expression.

"I'm not trying to kiss you if that's what you're thinking. My towel just happens to be behind you."

Kairi's worried expression immediately went away and changed to a confused look.

_Okay is he reading my mind or something?_

"Unless you want me to…" Sora added.

"Sora?"

_Did he just say what I think he just said?_

Kairi pulled her head back and saw a grinning Sora. He gave her a wink. By that act, she knew he was kidding, but it didn't dismiss the feeling of butterflies she had in her stomach.

"So…shall we?" Sora asked.

"Yeah" Kairi replied.

Sora began to turn around and head for the door. Unexpectedly, Sora was stopped by a girl who suddenly had her arms around him.

Kairi had given Sora this kind of hug before when they were kids. Sora went on a trip with his parents when he was four and didn't return for two weeks, which for a four-year-old seems like forever. When he got back, Kairi gave him this same kind of hug. The one that meant that she really missed him.

Sora had almost forgotten this feeling. It felt so good to be embraced like this again. It seemed like a type of hug that only Kairi could give. Sora wrapped his arms around the petite redhead and placed his head gently on top of hers.

"I'm sorry Sora. It's just I've missed you so much. You were my best friend. It felt like a part of me left when I did. I'm so glad I got to see you again Sora."

"Yeah, I've missed you too Kairi. Not a day has gone by when you didn't flash into my mind even if it was only briefly."

Kairi pulled back and looked up at Sora, a small tear falling from her eye. Sora reached up with his hand and gently wiped it away. Kairi just smiled at him and gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, like she used to when the two of them were younger.

"Okay, enough reminiscing. It's party time Kairi!"

"Yeah let's go."

They began to walk towards the door. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand in a friendly fashion and pulled her along towards the pool.

They walked outside and hung their towels on the chain link fence that surrounded the pool area. Sora opened the gate and held it open for Kairi. She walked in and he followed. Sora walked over to the deep end and dove in. Kairi, however, in her girlish manner, just sat at the edge of the pool with her legs in the water.

(**A/N:** Sorry if I offended any of you ladies but honestly, I have to ask. The pool is for swimming so why do you sit at the edge of the pool? Go for a swim! Are you afraid to mess up your hair or something? Seriously, when you review this chapter, answer that question for me please if it's not too much to ask!)

"Kairi, c'mon. The pool is for swimming! You're not gonna get a tan at 6:00."

"Oh shut up. I'll get in don't worry."

"Hahaha, alright."

Just then, there was a splash next to Sora which made him swallow a mouthful of water.

"Errrggghh Riku!" cough Sora choked.

"Hahaha, way to keep him distracted Kairi!" Riku laughed.

"Sure thing."

"Oh Kairi, I hope you know I'm gonna get you back for that!"

"Right, you can try Sora!"

"Is that a challenge?" Sora asked.

"You bet it is."

"KAIRI!" A young blonde girl yelled out.

Kairi gasped. "NAMINE!"

Kairi got up and ran to her cousin and gave her a giant hug. It had been almost a year since Kairi last saw Naminé.

"Oh my god, it's been so long." Naminé said.

"Yeah, but at least we have AIM to make up for it." Kairi replied.

"True, true. But now I get to talk to you in person."

"Yeah, FINALLY" Kairi yelled out the last part as she was unexpectedly lifted bridal style and carried over to the pool.

"Kairi, I hope you ready to swim!" Sora said.

Sora jumped into the pool with Kairi in his arms kicking and screaming.

SPLASH

Kairi surfaced and looked around for the spiky-haired boy she was ready to kill. When he didn't immediately surface, she began to wonder where the hell he went. Suddenly, she felt two arms snake their way across her stomach.

"EEK!!! Sora, you expect me to be able to swim like this?"

Sora moved his head next to her ear and whispered loud enough for her to hear, "No. I expect to stay calm and let me hold you here. You're not going anywhere. I got you."

Kairi stopped squirming and noticed that she wasn't sinking or anything. Sora really did have her.

"How are you doing that?"

"With all the swimming I do, you think I don't learn a few tricks here and there?"

"Well I guess you've gotten a lot more talented over the years."

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet. I'll save the good stuff for another time because right now you have a problem."

"Huh? What problem"

"I have you in my arms, you're not going anywhere, and you're laughing heavily…" At that moment, Sora began to tickle her. He remembered that she was really ticklish around her stomach. Kairi began to laugh and desperately tried to get out of Sora's grasp.

Unfortunately for Sora, Kairi's kicking and squirming caused her to kick Sora in the nuts. He immediately let go of Kairi in pain.

Kairi looked back at Sora. She had an expression that was half sympathetic and half ready to burst laughing. She just decided to hug Sora and wrapped her arms around Sora's neck in an attempt to "make it all better". Surprisingly, it worked. At least she thought it did until Sora hugged her tightly.

"Umm Kairi, this is really embarrassing to say but umm, you're top came off."

Kairi's eyes shot open. Sora was right. She couldn't feel her top surrounding her chest.

"Oh god, you're not kidding."

"Y—Yeah, so umm…how do you want to solve this? I have your top in my hand, but you can't exactly get out of the pool without people noticing."

"Umm, well first, close your eyes. You don't get to see either."

"Yeah about that, too late. I already did. That's kind of why I pulled you close."

"What!?"

Kairi turned an inhuman shade of red. Not only had she never been naked in public, but her best friend just caught a glimpse of her hidden treasures. It was embarrassing, but in a strange way, kind of funny.

"Well, that's the only glimpse you're ever gonna get. Close your eyes and hold me, I'm gonna put it back on."

"Ok."

Sora did what he was told and shut his eyes respectively. Kairi grabbed the top piece from Sora's hand and pulled the strap over her head and covered her chest.

"Sora, can you tie the back of this?"

"Umm sure."

Kairi turned around. She kicked lightly, just enough to stay above the water while staying still so Sora could tie the strings.

"Y'know, this feels really embarrassing and awkward."

"Well Sora, you should feel special. No one other than me ever touches those strings."

"You should be careful Kairi. I'm almost tempted to untie them."

"Yeah, but I know you won't will you?" Kairi turned around and wrapped her hands around Sora's neck again.

"Umm no of course not." Sora began to blush. Was she trying to lead him on?

Then Kairi said something Sora never thought she would say. She rested her forehead against his and looked into his eyes. She was so close, just like when they were in the pool house. They were so close they could feel each other's breath.

"Sora, there is something I need to tell you. It's really important. I need you right now Sora, more than I ever thought I could need someone."

"Kairi what's going on?"

"The reason I'm here today is because…"

"Because what? Kairi, what's wrong?

"I…I ran away from home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N**: Kairi ran away from home? How come? What could she need Sora for now that he knows why she's here at Riku's party? Give me lots of reviews and I'll tell you in the next chapter!)


	3. Catching Up

_**Some Things Never Change **_

Summary: Even though they were the best of friends, nothing could prevent their separation. What happens after Sora and Kairi reunite 10 years later?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update. I've had a serious case of writer's block. A gigantic thank you to MavsGirl22 for editing this chapter for me. You guys should go check out her stories. They kick ass like you wouldn't believe. One more thing, I WANT MORE REVIEWS! I've gotten 113 hits and only 5 reviews. I'm decreeing now that if my review count does not reach the 20's, you can forget about Chapter Four because I'll give up right there. What's the point of writing stories for people to read if no one's gonna give any feedback? Reviews people!)

And now on to the story…

--------------------------------------------

_In the last Chapter:_

Then Kairi said something Sora never thought she would say. She rested her forehead against his and looked into his eyes. She was so close, just like when they were in the pool house. They were so close they could feel each other's breath.

"Sora, there is something I need to tell you. It's really important. I need you right now Sora, more than I ever thought I could need someone."

"Kairi what's going on?"

"The reason I'm here today is because…"

"Because what? Kairi, what's wrong?

"I…I ran away from home."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

_Thinking/Thoughts_

YELLING/SHOUTING

Emphasis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was shocked by what he was hearing. Kairi running away? Sora never thought that Kairi would be the kind of person to do that sort of thing.

"You ran away? How come Kairi? What happened?"

"I—I, well…never mind. Forget about it."

"I can't Kairi. This is serious. Please tell me what happened. I want to help you."

"I know you want to help Sora. I'm trying not to think about it though. Please, just let it go, just for a little bit. I promise to explain myself later okay?"

"…Alright Kairi. Remember I'm here for you. Your best friend will always help you."

Kairi just smiled. "Even after all these years, you and I are still best friends huh?"

"Of course. It's gonna take more than ten years of being apart for me to forget that we were the best of friends. I hope you feel the same way."

"You know I do Sora. You were always there when I needed a bit of cheering up. You were my best friend and still are to this day."

Kairi buried her head into the crook of Sora's neck. Like old times, she needed a friend and once again, Sora was there with her. Sora just leaned his head against hers and stroked her hair.

"Hey lovebirds!" Riku called out. "Y'know this is a party. Let's have some fun." (**A/N:** Leave it to Riku to ruin a perfectly good intimate moment…)

Sora and Kairi let go of each other and smiled.

"Alright, let's have fun then. Let's play some chicken."

Riku's face brightened up a bit and he turned to face Namine and grinned. Namine just looked at him with a weird look, and then it came to her.

"Don't even think about it." Namine warned.

"Too late, babe." Riku replied. In a swift motion he did the same thing Sora did and picked Namine up bridal style and jumped in. Luckily, Namine was already in her white bikini.

"You boys are so dead tonight. Kairi and I are so getting you back for this."

"Uh-huh. Right." Riku taunted Namine while keeping his grin on. She couldn't help but giggle a little bit. She swam up to Riku and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She pulled away, but Riku wanted a little bit more and gently placed his hands on both her cheeks and kissed her softly.

"Hey lovebirds," Sora shouted, "Y'know this is a party. Let's have some fun."

Riku just laughed at having his own joke used against him.

"Very clever, Sora. Fine let's go."

The four of them swam over to the shallow end. Both girls climbed on top of the guys' shoulders, Kairi on Sora and Namine on Riku.

They played a few rounds of chicken with Sora and Kairi being the victors every match. Namine just didn't have the strength to push Kairi off of Sora. She had gotten close the second match, but Sora's balance was too good. He was able to keep from falling over and his strength allowed him to pull Kairi back up before she could fall back off his shoulders.

The two girls soon became tired after a few rounds and decided to call it quits.

"Hey Riku, what time is it?" Sora asked.

"Don't know. Why?"

"Just wanted to know. Can't wait until we go to that park. I hear it kicks ass."

"Well, we will definitely find out when we get there."

"Yeah, well I'm gonna get out." Sora said and glanced at Kairi, who happened to catch his gaze.

"Already?" Riku asked, surprised.

"Me too." Kairi interrupted.

"Kairi, how come?" Namine asked.

"Because I wanna go take a walk with Sora. We have some catching up to do."

Sora was a little taken back by this. He was already planning to take Kairi for a walk later after she had finished swimming. It seemed mind reading was happening frequently tonight.

"Okay, jI'll give you a call before everyone gets ready to leave for the park" Riku told Sora.

"Alright, cool. See ya later." Sora replied.

They hadn't been in the pool that long, but it's not like Riku completely objected to the idea of Sora and Kairi leaving. It allowed him some quality time with his girlfriend, who he couldn't deny looked absolutely hot in the white bikini she was wearing. Riku had never seen Namine's exposed body before. She was always wearing her favorite white dresses, so not much of her skin was exposed for viewing pleasure.

Riku understood though. Namine always was a fragile girl and always so shy. She didn't talk very much, but it seemed like she had a special power. She had the ability to make friends with anyone she met (**A/N:** a little bit of passage stealing from Naruto. Kakashi-sensei rules!). This ability somehow reached its fullest extent with Riku. Normally, Riku had a posse of girls following him everywhere he went, mainly because of his muscular body. Finally, he found a girl who cared about him for the person he was, not how he looked.

Just as Riku planned to savor the time he had to spend with Namine, Sora also planned on taking advantage of his alone time with Kairi by coaxing her into talking about her running away problem.

Sora and Kairi dried off and returned to the pool house to change back into their clothes. After they had changed back to their casual clothes, they made their way through the crowd of partying teenagers and out Riku's front door.

"So where should we head?" Kairi asked.

"Don't know. The walk was your idea." Sora replied.

"Come on, I know you were thinking the same thing when you got out of the pool."

"Haha, true. How did you know?"

"Because you kept looking at me after saying you were gonna get out. One thing you should know Sora, I catch on rather quickly."

"I see. Well then, follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll figure it out as we walk, seeing as how you catch on quickly" Sora taunted.

Kairi just playfully hit him on the arm. It felt great to be spending time with Sora again. Kairi hadn't had a true friend in quite a while, as Sora was going to learn very soon.

The two teens began walking down the street, silence falling between them, until Sora broke it.

"So…"

"I know what you want to ask Sora. I'm ready to let it all out."

"Good, I was hoping you'd share it. I'm worried Kairi. You never struck me as the kind of person who would just run away from your problems."

"I'm not running away! I'm trying to find a solution! Don't judge me!" Kairi shouted in anger.

"I-I'm sorry Kairi. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm not judging you. I-I just…I just want to know what happened so I can help you."

They stopped walking. Kairi sighed. Just thinking about what had happened gave her the chills. Tears were already forming in her eyes. It wasn't going to be easy to explain this to Sora.

She took a deep breath…

"I saw my father murder my mother."

Sora was at a loss for words. He didn't think the problem was going to be this serious.

"The thing is," Kairi continued, "he doesn't know that I know."

"Have you told the police?" Sora asked.

Kairi remained silent. Sora thought that maybe she didn't hear him.

"Kairi?"

"I-I haven't…told anyone…except you Sora."

"Kairi why not?"

"Because I'm afraid of what might happen."

"Why what's gonna happen? All it will take is a simple phone call and he's locked up forever."

"I know, but…it's more of a selfish reason really. It's really stupid too. I don't have any other family. No aunts or uncles, my grandparents have already passed on, and there just isn't any place for me to go."

"Wait, I thought you said Namine was your cousin?"

"Truthfully, Namine isn't really my cousin. She's actually just a friend. I arrived here last night. I stayed at her house last night, but her family planned a trip for this weekend. With them gone, I don't know where to go. I have no place to stay."

Sora just stood there in thought. He thought about possibly bringing her to his house. He was sure his mother wouldn't have a problem. His mom was always so sympathetic to everybody. She knew that Sora and Kairi were good friends. They always had sleepovers and stuff when they were younger. There were even a few nights where, instead of running to her parents, Kairi ran to Sora's house and knocked on his window. The two of them would be found in bed together by Sora's mom the next morning (**A/N:** NO! NOT LIKE _THAT_).

The two of them had only been together for five years, but they had so much history. Sora didn't even realize it until now. He decided he was going to ask his mom about it. He was positive there would be no problems.

"You're absolutely sure there isn't anywhere for you to stay?"

"Yeah. I don't know what I'm going to do. I should have planned all of this out. Running away was just sort of an impulse decision. I should've stopped and thought about it."

"Don't worry Kairi. That's what your best friend is for. I'm going to ask my mom if you can stay with us. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Are you sure Sora? I don't want to feel like I'm intruding or anything."

"You won't be. Besides I'm sure my mom will be overjoyed upon seeing you. I doubt she's going to say no to you, especially at three in the morning when she's tired."

"Haha, true. She probably won't know which way is up that early in the day."

"I said she'd be tired, not drunk."

The two teens just laughed at this. It was just like old times: spending time together and making each other happy. These were moments that both of them had missed. They certainly weren't going to let them go to waste.

"Come on Kairi. I've got something I want to show you."

Sora grabbed her hand, and they both began running towards the beach.

"Sora! Where are we going?"

"The only place where we can be kids anymore!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N:** No they're not going to Chuck E Cheese, although that's a fun place to go. Can you figure out where they're going? If you're a Kingdom Hearts fan, then the answer should come to you instantly.

And remember, I WANT REVIEWS!!!! The count reaches the 20's or the story will die. I'm not kidding either. Review, review, review, and then review some more, and even more after that. I don't care what kind of reviews they are, just submit one. Until next time, hopefully!)


	4. Letting Go

_**Some Things Never Change **_

Summary: Even though they were the best of friends, nothing could prevent their separation. What happens after Sora and Kairi reunite 10 years later?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N: **Sorry it's taking me long to update. I'm having another case of writer's block. Also, I'm still disappointed in the number of reviews I'm getting. The count hasn't reached where I wanted it to, but I'm gonna continue to write anyway just because there are a few dedicated readers who always say they like my stories. So, I'm going to continue writing for them.)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Talking"

_Thinking/Thoughts_

YELLING/SHOUTING

Emphasis

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Letting Go

The sand was soft and cool. The waves were even. The sun hung low against the horizon. The cool breeze felt great against the two teens' skin. The beach was just like it had always been…peaceful. Since moving, Kairi had never really been able to enjoy the beach like this…another reason she liked Sora. It seemed he was always able to show her things that put her at peace and made her happy, even when she had the worst emotions flowing through her.

"This is great Sora. It's been a while since I've felt this kind of feeling before."

"Haven't you gone to the beach since moving?"

"Yeah, but not as much as I used to when I was still here. I rarely ever go anymore."

"Really? How come?"

"I don't really know. I'm just not able to enjoy it the way we used to."

"I see. Well, hop in." Sora motioned towards the boats tied up against the dock.

Those small little boats were the only way of getting to the island anymore, unless you wanted to swim all the way. Sora and Riku had done it before in the past, but it was farther than they had originally thought and they were exhausted. From then on, Sora decided it was best to use the boats.

Sora began to get into his boat when he noticed that Kairi hadn't moved from where she was standing. She stood there with her head down and eyes closed. Sora could barely see a tear beginning to fall from her eye.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

Her expression had completely changed from a moment ago. She began shaking a little and tears started to fall from her eyes. She brought her hands up to face and just began crying.

Sora quickly moved toward her and tried to comfort her. He had already figured out why she was crying. He had been in this same position ten years ago when his father had died. Now, Kairi had to go through the same loss of losing her mother.

It was so hard to bear. Losing your parents at a young age was something Kairi could not have seen coming. Minus the fact that Kairi had moved away from everything she had known when she was little, she lived a very happy life. Now, it seemed that fate had decided to toy with her life and make it go downhill. So many things had gone wrong in the past couple of weeks of Kairi's life and her emotions had finally gotten to her. She could no longer hold all of her feelings inside her and cover them up with a smile. It was time to let them all out and that's exactly what she was doing now. Normally she would feel embarrassed about doing this sort of thing in front of other people, but Sora was a different story.

He was her best friend. He always had been. Just like he had said before, ten years wasn't enough to break the strong friendship that the two of them had. Sora made her feel safe and had always found a way to cheer Kairi up when she was feeling down. Once again, here he was doing what he did best…being the best friend that he could be.

Kairi continued crying. She had slowly dropped to the floor onto her knees. The shaking in her legs just wouldn't let her stay standing. Sora knelt down next to her and rubbed her back, attempting to sooth her and calm her down.

"I'm sorry Sora. It's just so hard. I never expected this to happen to me."

"It's okay Kairi. Just let it out. I know it's hard. Remember, I went through the exact same thing."

Kairi just looked up at him and threw her arms around him. She just wanted someone to hold her. She wanted someone to be there for her and tell her everything was going to be okay. She wanted a friend. She wanted…a family. She wanted a family she thought she would never have anymore.

"Thank you for everything Sora."

"But…I haven't done anything."

"You've done more then you know Sora. Just being here with me is doing a lot. I don't feel alone when you're near me Sora. You do so much for me and you don't even know it. I love that kind of trait in a person."

Sora began to blush at this comment. He didn't know if it was out of embarrassment or because the word "love" made him get butterflies in his stomach. He told himself that he would definitely find out.

"Well then, I guess…you're welcome."

Sora just flashed her his cheesy grin. Kairi just giggled. She always had to laugh when she saw him grin like that. He just looked too funny to her. Sora reached up with his hand and gently wiped away the last tear falling from Kairi's eye. She blushed slightly at this.

"Kairi…you'll never be alone. You'll always have me in your life. I promise I'll never leave you alone."

Kairi was a bit shocked at hearing this. A few seconds ago, the two of them were joking around a bit. But now, Sora had gone to a level of seriousness that Kairi had never seen in him before. He really did care about her and that was all the reassurance that she needed.

Sora kissed the top of her forehead and pulled her into a hug.

"Anytime you need a friend or you're feeling lonely, I'll come running."

Kairi tightened her hold on Sora. This is the kind of "family" she had been longing for, someone who would always be there for her and never let her go.

"Now come on, there's something I want to show you. I'm sure it will cheer you up a little bit too."

"Haha, okay Sora. Lead the way."

Sora stood up and offered his hand to Kairi which she gratefully took as Sora pulled her up.

They walked over to the shore and untied their boats. It had been a while since Sora had been to the small island he used to play on when he was a kid. He had grown up now into a fine young man, but now, he used the island more as a place to think in peace rather than a place to play around. It was kind of a funny thought. Riku always did that too. Maybe his friendship with Riku had influenced him to do the same thing.

The two friends pushed their boats into the water, grabbed their oars, and jumped into their boats. After giving themselves a good push away from the shore, they began rowing over to the island. There was something that Sora wanted to show Kairi. It was something that they had started when they were kids, something that lay within their secret place within the cave on the island. The one reason why the two of them had remained bound together even after all these years.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N:** I know that chapter seemed kind of short, but I was sort of making up for the last chapter. Chapter 3 kind of lacked the emotion Kairi should have when being in a situation like this. So, this chapter was intended to add in the emotion that should have been there. I hope to get to chapter 5 soon. Read and Review please! Until next time)


End file.
